FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Intro Here you will find all sorts of questions you may or may not have. More Updates will be posted as more questions are asked. You may also ask questions here by starting a discussion topic. Someone will hopefully answer the question. You have a better chance of the question being answered if you ask in the forum on the http://www.everember.com main website. In-game Questions Help I can't move Type: /afk After some inactivity the afk (away from keyboard) will be toggled. You will notice by not being able to move or click anything. Help I can't move and my Hunger bar is empty Fortunately it has nothing to do with hunger. Just type /afk. The empty hunger bar will only affect your max HP and SP. Check the Consumables page for items that will decrease your hunger. Where do I check my level in Mining/Woodcutting/Fishing? To check your skill level, click on the Char button and then click on the statslist to reveal the second page. Hovering over this will show the progress in the tooltip. How do I see my base stats? Type /who (without < >). It will show you your stats as well as your base stats. Other When will EverEmber come out? EverEmber is out now. Go Check it out and Download it from the "Downloads" Section. Can I submit my Ideas? Of course!! We accept all ideas as a matter of fact. The teams brain power is only big enough to come up with the stuff currently out. We will accept all ideas that get support from other users and that won't unbalance the game. Will I have to pay? No. You can donate though. Donations will be given rewards (When we get a paypal button up and the beta running). Also, donating seems a bit weird, you know? Giving money to someone with nothing in return. We welcome donations, but if you donate you will get something in return, a donator status on the forums that allows a few newer things that average users don'thave, plus in game items as well. Soon you will be able to buy special items for a donation price. I Found a Bug! What do I do? Stay Calm. Take a screen shot and post it in the Bugs/Issues section in the Forums at www.everemberonline.tk How Do I Trade? Please view Trading for more info. Can we Submit Questions? Of course. Post your question on the forums and we will try our best to answer any questions. If they are questions that could help other userswe will post that question here. What Will be in the Alpha? Mainly the basics of the game. Combat and Skilling is a main part of the "basics". You will be able to sell items that you mine, chop, or fish. You will be able to discover a good chunk of the World of EverEmber. You will be able to fight monsters, equip items, and even cast spells. Also you will be able to trade in-game too. Remember this is only an Alpha, so the game will be buggy. Submit any glitches/bugs you encounter and you will be rewarded when the game officially comes out. Does our Alpha and Beta accounts stay with us until the Official Release? Unfortunately not. Although your profiles will be backed up either daily or weekly. Due to multiple updates, users and profiles will have to be deleted. After the beta and Official release, no accounts will be deleted. How can I be a Moderator? Moderators, or Mods, are hand picked by Administrators. Good feedback from other mods and players equals a better chance at being a mod. Will EverEmber be Playable on Macs or Other Operating Systems? Probably not now. We have to do some testing in that area before we give a definite answer. You may have to run Wine on Linux to run EverEmber. But we haven't tested it out yet. If you have a Mac or a Linux based computer please try it and report all issues to us. What happens if I get Scammed and Lose Items? We are not responsible for lost items but if you do get scammed please report the player and we will handle it. Sorry no refunds are given, we don't want to be overloaded with requests and demands. Be Safe! Minimum System Requirements - 32+mb ram - 200+ Mb Harddisk - Windows 95, 2000, XP, Vista, or Windows 7 - Direct x 7.0 or above - An internet connection Can I Play Fullscreen? Not yet. Currently we are focusing on the Game play mechanics rather the Graphics. Help! I forgot My Password! Email Kajamaz with as much proof that you own the account. We will recover the account. Can I help with Development? We welcome anyone into the team, we would love artists to make wallpapers, video makers to make videos and ad's for the game, reviewers to write reviews for the game, coders that know VB6, Mappers that can help with the layout with the map, ETC... Please if you would like to help contact Kajamaz. What Language is Endless Written in? Visual Basic 6. Category:FAQ Category:frequently Category:asked Category:questions Category:help